The Last Two Dragons
by HeatherMarie487
Summary: If Daenerys and Viserys had a sister, Rhaenyra. Viserys plan to join together the two most powerful khalasars, by marrying his younger sisters to each horselord, to help him regain the Iron Throne. He plans to marry Dany to Khal Drogo, and Rhaenyra to Khal Vijek. But what happens when Viserys awakens the last two dragons, Daenerys and Rhaenyra? Read to find out.
1. Intro

**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction! I'm extremely nervous about how its going to go. It is about Game of Thrones, but I'm making quite a few altercations. For instance, Viserys and Daenerys have a younger sister name Rhaenyra. She is one year younger that Dany. This is her story. I will not be going off and changing views to the Houses in Westeros (e.x. Starks, Baratheons, Tullys, Lannisters, Martells, or Tyrells). Some people from Westeros will be mentioned, but most likely you will never hear from their point of view. You may ocasionally hear from Viserys, Daenerys or, my o.c., Vijek, in their point of view, but it will mostly center around Rhaenyra. Please leave reviews, anything, helpful critique, comments, questions, opinions, anything. I hope to have the first chapter up by tomorrow. I most likely won't update regularly, but if I get my creative juices flowing, or get a lot of reviews, then I will try and update as frequently as possible. I don't have a computer, so it makes it hard for me to type, since I'm limited to only a tablet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter! This is exciting stuff guys! From now on, my update will be Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday nights. I will try to have at least two chapters up each week. Alright, here ya go, chapter 1! Comments, questions, concerns, opinions, and helpful critique are always welcome! Oh, one last thing! If there is dialouge in italic font, it means that that character is speaking Dothraki.**

* * *

Rhaenyra's POV

I sighed, shifting in my seat for the millionth time this morning. My older brother, Viserys, had called me and my sister Daenerys to a council room for what he said was an important announcement. Really, he was just going on about hating the Baratheons and Lannisters and Starks, while saying he was the rightful king and would crush them. He went on one of his rants at least once a day. I wondered if this was all going to lead up to something, or if this was all for nothing.

"But, sweet sisters, I have a new plan to crush my enemies and take back MY Iron Throne," Viserys exclaimed, "I am going to buy an army to fight for me!"

"That sounds wonderful, Your Grace, but where will we get the money to buy such a large army? Surely Master Illyrio cannot lend us so much." Daenerys responds politely.

She has always been more diplomatic than me. I guess I have what you could call a rebellious side to my personality. I try never to speak up against Viserys, but sometimes it just slips out.

"No, Master Illyrio is lending us no money, and I am not using money to buy this army. I am using something much, much more precious than that." A sick smile creeps up my brothers face, and I cringe inwardly.

"What could possibly buy an army other than money, dear brother?" Dany returns Viserys' creepy smile with a sweet, sincere smile of her own.

"Betrothals, sweet sister. That is what I am using to buy my army. You see, I have two young, beautiful sisters, but they can't fight, or take a whole empire. But, they can marry a warlord and give me an army. I have arranged marriages for you, sisters. Have you ever heard of the Dothraki? Fearsome warriors. Just magnificent on the battlefield! I have found the two largest khalasars in all of the Great Grass Sea, and the Khals of each khalasar have agreed upon joining their khalasars to fight for me. Daenerys you, will marry Khal Drogo, and Rhaenyra, you will marry Khal Vijek. You will have a double wedding, and it will be in one week." Viserys explained.

Horrified, I looked over at Dany, she looked equally as horrified as me, but most likely she wasn't going to do anything about it.

"What?" I managed, through my jumble of emotions. I could feel tears sliding across my cheeks. I always knew Viserys never had a good relationship with Daenerys or me, but I never thought he would treat us like property, selling us without a second thought.

"Yes, the arrangements have already been made, the Khals ride in tomorrow to see you and Daenerys." He nodded, looking smug.

"No, I won't marry a brutish, unmoral beast!" I didn't mean for it to slip out, but it did and there is no taking it back now.

Getting up, I run from the council chamber, tears streaking down my face, as I head for my room. I can hear Daenerys running after me, but I don't want to stop and wait for her. As I reach my chamber, I collapse on my bed, sobs tearing through my body. I don't want to marry a brute! Dany walks into the room, closing the door gently, and sitting next to me on the bed. I move over and lean my head on her shoulder.

"How can you be okay with this?" I ask, my voice hoarse from crying. "He is selling us like a cow to the slaughterhouse."

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe after Viserys wins back the Iron Throne, he will buy us back." She rubs my back, leaning her head on the top of mine.

"That would never happen! He doesn't care that much about us. All he want is to reclaim the Iron Throne. Do you know anything of Dothraki culture? They take their women out in the open, with their whole tribe watching! Their women don't cover their breasts! It is said that they lay with their horses! I don't want to be a part of that!" I rant.

"At least we won't have to suffer beatings and mood swings from Viserys anymore." Dany points out.

I have nothing to say back, so we just sit there for a few minutes, leaning against each other, being each others strength. I hear, quick anygry footsteps pounding down the hallway, and fear clenches my heart. I know Viserys is coming to punish me for my earlier outburt. He shoves the doors open, and glares at me, with murder in his eyes. I scoot off the bed and attemt to back away from him, but he lunges for me. Pick me up by my neck, and pushing me up against the wall, so my feet aren't touching the floor, he starts yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR KING, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WHORE!" He screams. "YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO WAKING THE DRAGON! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? DO YOU WANT TO WAKE THE DRAGON?"

I sob, trying to pry his hands off my neck, saying I'm sorry, and begging him to stop. I can hear Dany crying and begging Viserys to let me down. I gasp for breath, begging him for forgiveness. He sighs and drops me. I flop to the ground, gasping like a fish without water.

"I better not hear anything more disrespectful out of your mouth again, are we clear?" Viserys demands

I nod, still laying on the floor trying to catch my breath.

"Just so you don't forget, here's a little something to help you remember." He pulls me off the ground, and strikes my face. I wince from the pain, and let out a cry. He hits me four more times, leaving cuts from the rings he wears.

He sneers at me, then walks out of the bedroom. Dany instantly rushes to me, puting my arm around her neck, and her arm around my waist. She pulls me to the bathroom, sitting me in a chair, and begining to clean my cuts with a soft cloth. I wince at the sting, but sit still as she wipes at my face. After she is done, she helps me to my bed, and I lay down carefully leaning my face against my pillow. I can already feel the bruises forming.

Dany kisses my forehead then goes to her bed across the room. I close my eyes, hoping Viserys will be in a better mood tomorrow. Maybe Dany is right, maybe our betrothals won't be so bad. Maybe I could actually be happy without having to worry about Viserys' mood swings every day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys! Sorry it's so late, I had a marching band sectional, and it was really long. I swear, I've been typing since I got home! Just to clarify, Dany is 15 and Nyra is 14. Also, a reminder, any dialogue in italics is when a character is speaking Dothraki. Happy reading! Questions, comments, concerns, opinions, and helpful critique please!**

* * *

Rhaenyra's POV

Sun beams down on my face, and I blink the sleep out of my eyes. Sitting up, I look across the room and see that Dany is still asleep. I pull my covers off, and step out of bed, moving lightly to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, and notice the ugly purple bruises that have formed around my neck and on the left side of my face. Putting a finger to my cheek, I push with the slightest pressure, testing how bad it is. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be, and the cuts from Viserys' rings are very shallow. Hopefully my face and neck will be all back to normal by the wedding.

Ugh, the wedding.

Khal Vijek and Khal Drogo ride in today to see Dany and I. I wonder what will happen. I don't think they can speak the common tongue, and I know the neither Dany or myself can speak Dothraki. Perhaps I could have Master Illyrio teach me a few Dothraki phrases.

I walk back into the bedroom, and over to Dany's bed. She is still asleep! She always sleeps in so late, its unfair because I always wake up when the sun rises. Supressing a giggle, I climb onto her bed and stand up.

"Earthquake! Earthquake!" I yell, jumping up and down. We always used to wake each other up like this when we were younger.

"Mmmppfff!" Dany groans, still half asleep. "Go 'way Nyra."

"Dany, we have to go! The house is going to fall down, with us in it!" I nudge her with my foot, still jumping.

"Uhh, okay okay, I'm coming!" She rolls out of bed, falling ungracefully to the floor.

I climb off the bed, and sit next to her on the floor. She still has her eyes closed and looks like she is about to fall back asleep. I reach up grab one of the pillows off her bed, and softly hit her with it. She doesn't respond, so I hit her a little harder. Still, she doesn't move, so I give her a good whack, and she opens her eyes looking all startled.

"What was that for, Nyra?" She grumbles, squinting her eyes open.

"It's not my foult you're such a heavy sleeper. Maybe if you would get up easily, I wouldn't have to hit you with a pillow." I smile innocently at her.

"Whatever. How's your face and neck feeling?" She puts her hand against my neck, feeling the bruises.

"Not bad. They only hurt when you press on it, and the cuts are shallow. I hope they heal before the wedding." I say.

"I thought you were totally against the wedding?" She sounds confused.

"Well I was thinking about it, and you're right. Maybe it won't be so bad, and at least we won't have to endure Viserys' wrath." I shrug, then stand up from the floor and walk to my wardrobe. "The Khals are coming to see us today, we should probably look pretty if we want them to like us. Sorry Dany, I don't think there's much we can do for you. Hopefully Khal Drogo doesn't care about looks."

"Hey, I'm pretty!" Dany protests.

"Yeah, and fat." I counter

"I am not! You're fat!" She fires back.

"Alright, alright, you're gorgeous and skinny." I relent, giggling.

"That's what I thought." She says flipping her hair, then going to her wardrobe.

"When are they coming?" She asks, rummaging through her dresses.

"Midday, I think." I say, looking through my own dresses.

"Do you know if they are staying long?" She pulls out a soft, flowy, purple dress, and lays it on the bed.

"Uhmm, I don't know, I can't really picture them sitting down for lunch with us." I find a deep indigo dress that flares out at the bottom.

Walking to the bathroom, I call for one of my handmaidens to draw a bath. I lay the dress out on the counter, then look into the mirror, at my face.

"Do you think there is anything we can do to hide these bruises?" I ask, turning to face my handmaiden.

"No, m'lady, I don't think so. We could tie a scarf 'round your neck, but that wouldn't look too great, I don't think." She mumbles, pouring hot water and soap into the bath.

"Okay thanks anyway." I sigh.

After taking my bath, and twisting my hair so half was up and half was down, with my bangs hanging out, I slipped on my dress. Looking in the mirror, I studied my bruises, and frowned. I wish they would go away, I hate bruises.

I walk out of the bathroom, and see that Dany is ready. With her soft purple dress on, she looks gorgeous.

"Ready?" I walk over to her, linking my arm through her.

"I guess. I'm nervous." She replies.

"I know, I am too." We walk down the hall to find Viserys and Master Illyrio waiting for us.

"It's about time. We've been waiting for far to long. You should never make a king wait." Viserys sneers at us.

"We are truly sorry, Your Grace." I mumble, looking down, so as not to look into his eyes.

"Whatever. They should be here soon, we shall wait for them in the gardens." He strides off, through the halls, to the garden.

Dany and I follow, our arms still linked. I squint at the sun as we step outside, then walk over to a bench and sit. I watch the flowers sway with the wind, and bees and butterflys fluttering around. It's a beautiful day, but nothing can ease up the anxiety clawing in my stomach. We sit for another few minutes, and then I hear horses riding towards us they're hooves clapping against the stones like thunder. I stand and follow Master Illyrio, Viserys, and Dany over to the steps.

As the Khals ride up, I look at both of them. One has a long beard, and a scar across his eye, and looks particularly grumpy. The other has a clean shaven face, and a scar across his chin, and looks more optomistic. Master Illyrio steps forward to greet them, as Dany and I stand at Viserys sides.

"Khal Drogo, the one with the beard, has never lost a fight. Thats why his braid is so long, the Dothrki cut it off if they lose a fight so all the world can see their shame. Khal Vijek, the clean shaven one, is one of the youngest Khals ever, and certainly the most powerful. He has 70,000 Dothraki warriors in his khalasar." Viserys whispers to us.

"Daenerys, Rhaenyra, come here please." Master Illyrio calls.

We both walk forward, and stand next to him.

He turns to face Khal Drogo, "_This is Daenerys Targaryen, your betrothed."_

The Khal looks at her for a while, then nods, "_She will do fine._"

Master Illyrio smiles, and turns to Khal Vijek, "_This is Rhaenyra Targaryen, your betrothed._"

Khal Vijek studies me for a little, then dismounts his horse, walking up to me. He towers over me, I only reach his mid chest.

"_What happened to your face and neck?_" His voice is deep, and rumbly.

I look to Master Illyrio for help.

"He asks what happened to your face and neck." Illyrio translates.

"Umm, tell him it was an accident." I reply nervously, hoping Viserys can't hear us.

"_It was an accident, she says."_ Illyrio says.

"_Horseshit, what happened to her?_" Vijek demands angrily at Illyrio.

"_Her brother punished her, as is his right, as King."_ Illyrio looks away from Vijek.

"_You tell the little worm, that if I see one more mark on her, I will gut him like a fish._" Vijek grumbles.

"_Y-yes Khal_." Illyrio stammers.

Vijek turns away from Illyrio to look at me, his eyes going soft. He reaches out an enourmous calloused hand and, with surprising gentleness, traces his fingers over the bruises.

"_When you are mine, no harm shall come to you. And anyone who brings you pain or suffering shall die by my hand."_ He caresses my cheek, then returns to his horse, mounting up, and riding away. Illyrio quickly translates what he told me, and I smile. I'm starting to think that this marriage isn't a bad thing. I recall how his eyes softened as he looked at me, and for the first time in forever I feel a new emotion. Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been very busy. I just want to make it clear how Rhaenyra and Vijeks names are pronounced. Rhaenyra is ray-neera. Her nickname, Nyra, is neera. Vijek is vee-jhek. Also, another reminder, dialouge is in italics when a character is speaking Dothraki. Hope that clears things up! Enjoy, the wedding is in this chapter! Comments, questions, opinions, critique, and concerns welcome! I love all the reviews I'm getting, I read each and every one, and I love them all!**

* * *

Rhaenyra's POV

Standing up from my chair, I push it in, and turn to my two companions.

"I'm done for today. I'm going to turn in now. Goodnight." I curtsey to Ser Jorah and Dany, then leave the library.

Ser Jorah, a traitor knight, has been giving Dany and I lessons in Dothraki. Since the day we met Khal Vijek, and Khal Drogo, we have had long lessons on speaking their language. The wedding is tomorrow, and the week has gone by quite fast. Viserys has been in meetings with the Khals most of the time, so we haven't seen him. Which is good, because it means he doesn't throw fits at us.

I want to go to sleep early, so I can get a good nights rest for the wedding. Despite my early hesitation, I am actually really excited for it. It means so many things to me. Freedom, hope, happiness, and my own life. I won't have to submit to Viserys anymore, won't have to deal with his stupid little tantrums, and I can actually live my own life. I won't have to fear him anymore.

Walking down the long corridors to mine and Dany's chamber, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see that Dany is following me, trying to catch up.

"Why did you leave so early? We could have had another hour of lessons." She falls into step beside me.

"I just want to get some rest, so I can be ready for the big day tomorrow." We reach our chamber, and I heave one of the massive doors open, gesturing Dany to go first.

As we get ready for bed, we talk quietly, and then lay down. This is my last night here, I think with nervous excitement. My handmaidens had been packing my things, which wasn't much, so that I wouldnt have to come back after the wedding. Though it will be scary not having a permanent home all the time, it will be exciting. Closing my eyes, I quickly drift off to sleep.

/Time lapse/

"Nyra, get up!" I feel someone laying on top of me, and open my eyes.

I look up and see Dany laying on me. Huffing I roll over, effectively pushing her off.

"Come on, get up!" She persists, poking me.

"The sun isn't even up yet, why are you waking me up so early?" I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Remember those things we hid? A long time ago? Well, I want to get those before we leave, and it would be best to get them before all the servents are up, and questioning us." Dany scoots off my bed, and grabs my hands, pulling me with her.

"Oh yes, those. I totally forgot about them! Lets go get them. Where did we hide them again?" I brush my hair out of my eyes.

"Where was our favorite hiding place when we were little?" Dany walks over to her nightstand and lights a candle.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Come on, let's go." I light my own candle, nd we leave the room and walk down the halls.

We finally reach our destination, the garden. I walk over to Dany, and we both go to out favorite plant, a big purple flower. I sit on the stone bench by it, and set my candle down. I reach my hand out to the left of the flower and start digging in the dirt, Dany does the same. About 7 inches down we reach a small wooden box. Pulling it up I smile at Dany. She sits next to me on the bench as I brush dirt off the top.

"Ready?" Dany asks, scooting closer to me.

I nod, and lift the lid, revealing our secret treasure. I pull out a necklace and a ring. They belonged to our mother, and we had secretly hid them when Viserys had sold her crown. The necklace had five purple gems in it, a large one in the center and two smaller ones on each side. Viserys said that our mother always thought it symbolized our family, since there was five of us, and five gems. It swirling silver patterns hodling the gems in place, giving it a regal look. The ring had a medium sized emerald in the center with a gold dragon wrapping around the finger, the emerald was the dragons eye.

"You should wear the necklace, since your dress is purple." I handed the necklace to Dany.

"And you should wear the ring since your dress is green." Dany replied, taking the necklace.

The sun was starting to rise, and I slipped the ring onto my finger, leaning my head on Danys shoulder, watching the sun rise. Dany wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head on top of mine.

"At least we get to stay together." Dany whispered as we watched our last sunrise at Illyrios house.

After about half and hour of watching the sun and chatting, Dany and I made our way back to our chambers to find our hand maidens had already drawn us baths. After bathing quickly, I slipped my dress on and walked over to the mirror. My bruises are so faded you almost can't see them. Almost. My hand maiden walked over and started doing my hair, twisting it into small braids so that some was pulled up and some was still down.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Dany trying to put the necklace on. I walk over to her and take the necklace from her. She smiles and pulls her hair to one side as I put the necklace around her neck and fasten the clip. She turns around and we smile at each other.

"You look beautiful." I say to her.

"As do you." She responds, pulling me into a hug.

I hug her back, and finally Viserys walks into our room.

"Are you ready to go? I have an army to obtain and a country to overtake." He drones, examining his nails, looking bored and unimpressed.

"Yes, Your Grace, we are ready. Sorry to have kept you waiting." I respond, not completely able to keep a sneer out of my voice.

"Was that disrespect I heard in your voice, sweet sister?" Viserys looms over me.

"I meant no offence, Your Grace." I bow my head, hoping he will let it slide.

He sighs and turns to leave, offering Dany is right arm, and me his left. We take his arms and walk down the corridor. The wedding is to be held in one of Illyrios outdoor yards.

/Time lapse/

I glace over at Vijek, who is sitting to my right. He is speaking to Drogo, and, while I've had some Dothraki lessons, I can't understand it all because of how fast they speak. Drogo is sitting to the right of Vijek, with Dany to Drogo's right. People had been coming and offering gifts to Drogo and Dany, and Vijek and I. Most of it was books, clothing, perfumes, oils, but the most interesting gifts came from Illyrio. He had given Dany three petrified dragon eggs, and me three petrified dragon eggs. My eggs were a light purple one, a white one, and a dark saphirre blue one. I wanted to look at them more, but I couldn't, because I could feel Viserys staring at me. He had told me before the wedding that if I didn't make this marriage work, then he would kill me. I believed Vijek could see the stress in my face, because he reached out and took my hand in his.

_"What is wrong? Something is troubling you, I see it in your eyes._" He searched my face, his eyes full of concern.

_"Nothing. I am just worried about making my brother dissapointed._" I replied, looking away from his eyes.

He reached out and gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "_How could you ever dissapoint anyone? Your brother is wrong to be dissapointed in you."_

I smile at him, and rub my thumb against his.

_"All my brother cares about is taking back Westeros. He has never cared about Daenerys and I. He only kept us around to use us as pawns._" I glance down at Viserys, and feel anger bubbling up inside me.

_"I understand that our marriage wasn't by love or choice, but I hope to make it work, and I will try to please you and give you a good life. I know your brother hasn't treated you well, but I promise that I will never hurt you, and if your brother hurts you again, I will gut him_." Vijek promises.

_"I am grateful to you, for trying to make this work, I promise I will try to make this work too. I am happy that I will not have to live with my brother anymore, and I hope to have a good life with you."_ I smile at him, and he squeezes my hand gently then gets up, nodding to Drogo.

_"Come, Rhaenyra, it is time for my gift to you_." He says, pulling me up.

I wrap my hand around his arm, as he leads me to the edge of the crowd. Dany and Drogo are right behind us. Vijek lets go of me, and walks over to two beautiful white mares. Drogo grabs one, and Vijek grabs one, taking them to us.

_"Because you are sisters, we have decided to present you with mares who are sisters. Their bond is strong, as is yours, and they will be loyal to you until their deaths_." Vijek explains.

"Thank you, _they are beautiful._" I say thank you in the Common Tounge, because I don't know how to say it in Dothraki.

Vijek smiles at me, and grabs me around the waist, easily lifting me up onto the horse as if I were a small child. I stroke the horses soft neck, and watch as Vijek expertly mounts his own horse. I look over to see that Dany and Drogo have done the same. I've never ridden a horse before, but it seems easy enough, as my mare immediatley follows Vijek.

We ride for quite some distance, when Drogo and Dany suddenly veer off in a different direction. I look at them, and then at Vijek, but he keeps going. When we finally stop, I look around. The ground is all rock, no grass or dirt, but there is a small river running through the rock. I glance at Vijek, and he dismounts and walks over to me. He lifts me off the saddle, then sets me down in front of him. He smiles, then takes my mares reins, and leads her over to the river with his horse.

I stand and watch him. I know what comes next, but I don't know what to do, or how to do it. I look at Vijek nervously, and hope I don't dissapoint him. Viserys would kill me if Vijek sent me back to him. I hope Vijek wouldn't do that but, I don't really know him all that well. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I look up to see Vijek standing in front of me.

_"You know what comes next?_" He asks gently.

I nod, and look down.

_"I know this is not easy, but I will try and make it as painless as possible. It is not my intention to hurt you."_ He caresses my cheek, and bends down to press a soft kiss to my forehead.

I close my eyes as he leads me to where he has layed down some furs so we would be more comfortable. He slips my dress off, and I keep my eyes shut tight, as he lays us down. I hear him remove his horseskin pants, and let out my breath, hoping it really won't be all that painfull.

* * *

**Okay, that's as far as I'm going with that scene! I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations. Sorry, I don't want to write smut, because that's not the point of my story, and because my mom reads this story, so that'd be just a tad awkward. Again, sorry for such a late update, please don't hate me! I hope to have another chapter up by Monday or Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Next chapter! Hope you like it! I will try and have more than one chapter up this week. Oh, and someone said that they pictured Vijek as Sam Clafin, and I guess that could be what he looks like. Just with long black Dothraki hair, and darker skin. Also, any dialouge in italics is Dothraki. Comments, questions, opinions, suggestions, and helpful critique always welcome! **

* * *

Something velvety soft nudges my cheek, and I blink open my eyes to see my horses nose in my face. Smiling I reach out my hand and stroke her face. She leans into my hand, then turns and walks away to Vijeks horse. I strech my arms above my head, and attemt to roll onto my stomach, but am stopped by a strong arm wrapped around my side. I turn my head and see Vijek peacefully sleeping beside me. One of his arms is wrapped around my waist, and the other one is under our heads, with my back pressed to his chest. I carefully wiggle around so I am facing him. I lay my head on his chest, and I am quickly lulled back to sleep by the steady beat of his heart and rise and fall of his breathing.

When I wake up again, Vijek isn't sleeping beside me anymore. I yawn, and rise my head, looking around. I spot Vijek standing in the river. As I try to stand up, I feel an immense pain in my lower region, and let out a gasp. I scowl as I take a step, and then another. Vijek looks up, and frowns, wading out of the river, he walks to me and picks me up, my knees over one of his arms, and my back against the other. I wrap my arms around his neck, and wince as his steps bounce me.

"_Why does it hurt so much?_" I whimper, as he steps back into the river.

"_Because it was your first time, and because you are so small, and I am so big. You will probably be sore for a little while, but it will get better._" His deep voice rumbles.

He sets me down in the water, and I lean against him, letting out a sigh. Thinking about last night, it did hurt really bad at first, but after a while the pain shifted into pleasure. Afterwards, Vijek and I had just lain there talking, and learning more about each other until finally falling asleep.

I cup a handful of and pour it on my face, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Vijek takes my hand, and pulls me deeper into the river, about up to my shoulders, and a little more than halfway up his chest. I look up at him, confused, as he starts to rub water over my skin, washing away any smudges of dirt.

_"I am your husband now, so it is my job to take care of you. And I plan to take care of you to the best of my ability."_ He explains.

_"I'm glad that you are my husband, and I hope to be the best wife I can_." I smile up at him, and reach out my hand to wipe a smudge of dirt off his cheek.

After we are done bathing and getting dressed, Vijek teaches me how to saddle my horse. After a few tries, I'm able to do it pretty well. Vijek lifts me up onto my horse, and we ride back to civilization.

As we arrive at where Vijeks khalasar is staying, I see that Dany and Drogo have retourned as well. I ride my horse up to Daenerys' and look over at her.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask her.

"Okay. Drogo isn't very talkative, and I don't really know how to talk to him. Like, I don't know what to say. And I'm really sore. How about you?" She whines.

"I'm sorry. Maybe try and ask about his likes and dislikes, or his family. I don't know. Vijek and I didn't have a hard time talking. We actually talked a lot. It was really nice, and I really like him. But I understand the sore part, I am too." I look over at Vijek, and he smiles at me.

"Well good for you. I hope Drogo and I can get better aquainted, I don't want to live my life married to a stranger." She sighs.

"Don't worry, you will get to know him better." I reach out for her hand and squeeze it reasuringly.

She smiled at me, squeezing my hand back. I looked up to see Vijek riding over to us.

_"We ride for Vaes Dothrak now. When we get there you and your sister will be presented to the Dosh Khaleen_." He rumbled.

_"Is my brother coming with us?_" I asked, seeing that Viserys was talking to Drogo.

Vijek rolled his eyes and grunted, "_Yes, he plans on travelling with us._"

I sigh and think, maybe we aren't rid of him yet. The khalasar is already moving, and I nudge my horse to a walk, falling in between Dany and Ser Jorah.

"Ser Jorah, why is Viserys bothering to travel with us when he would obviously be much more comfortable staying with Illyrio." I ask, glancing at Viserys sitting awkwardly on his horse.

"He intends to stay with the khalasar until he gets his army." Ser Jorah shook his head.

"How long do you think that will be?" Dany questions.

"Hard to say. In all honesty, I don't think that it will be soon. The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea, they fear any water their horses can't swim through."Jorah shifted in his saddle.

"So what you're saying is that you don't think that they will cross?" I look over at Viserys, who is sneering at a Dothraki slave who is trying to help him.

"Well, the Dothraki do things in their own time. They can be unpredictable, and I don't think your brother really knows what he got himself into." He admits.

"He has always expected complete respect from others around him, and he is so arrogant and acts so high and mighty all the time, but really everyone just sees him as a spoiled brat who throws temper tantrums all the time. The only reason he gets respect is to pacify him." I rant, not able to hold in my hatred.

"Perhaps you should not let anyone else hear you speak of him that way. I respect your opinion, and do not think it wrong, but if the wrong person were to hear you, the consequences could be grave." Jorah warns me.

I nod, and then nudge my horse to go a little faster, separating myself from Jorah and Dany. I wanted to be alone. I need to learn to control my tounge, I think to myself.

After a long day of riding, the khalasar finally stops, and Vijek announces that this is where we will camp tonight. I ride over to Vijek and he helps me dismount.

_"How was your ride?_" He asks me, brushing the hair out of my face.

_"It was fine, I am very tired though._" I answer, looking up into his eyes.

He nods, then shoouts orders at his slaves to have our tent put up quickly, so that I can rest. After our tent is put up, one of my new Dothraki handmaidens, Mojoanne, comes in and draws a hot bath for me. As I sit in it, I feel the warm water flow over my sore body, and let out a sigh of relaxation. As Mojoanne washes me, I let my mind drift. When we arrive at Vaes Dothrak, Vijek says that Daenerys and I will be presented to the Dosh Khaleen, widows of past Khals.

After my bath, I lay down, and fall asleep almost immediately. My dreams range from what my life used to be like with Viserys, to what is could be like with Vijek. I wake up when I hear the tent russle, and see Vijek slipping in for the night. He doesn't press for sex, just lies down next to me, pulling me to his chest. I smile and drift back to sleep, pressing my cheek agaisnt his smooth, hard chest.

When I wake up in the morning, Vijek is gone, but I can hear him outside the tent. I stnd up, and walk out, seeing Vijek in a heated conversation with Drogo. As soon as he Vijek sees me, he grunts at Drogo, then walks over to me, taking my hand and leading me to a firepit. He gets some horse meat from one of the slaves and gives it to me, saying I need to keep my strength up.

Once everything is all packed up again, the khalasar starts to move. I jump in surprise as I see Viserys fall into step beside me.

"How is everything with your Khal going? Are you making him happy?" He presses.

"Good morning, Your Grace, yes, Khal Vijek seems to be happy." I nod politely at him.

"Good. I expect nothing less." He sneers, then veers his horse off in a different direction.

I shake my head, confused, and watch as he goes to Dany, probably asking her the same thing. Why can't he just leave us alone. Not for the first time, I wish that he had stayed in Pentos, rather than accompaining us. When I said yesterday that he was a just a spoiled brat, I think that was the first time that I actully realized that he would never take back the Iron Throne. He was not a dragon. Rhaegar was the last dragon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here you go! As promised another chapter this week! And I want to apoligize for my spelling errors, ever since I started learning french, my spelling has gone downhill. And, as always, italicised dialouge is when a character is speaking Dothraki. And another comment says that they picture Vijek as Conan the Barbarian (2011 Remake). I like that better than Sam Clafin, so yeah i guess that would be it. Just with longer hair. Heres a url to what he looks like,** . **This is kind of just a filler chapter, so kind of short. Comments, questions, concerns, opinions, and helpful critique always welcome!**

* * *

Rhaenyra's POV

Sighing, I rub my sore legs, and quickly dismount my horse. After two weeks of traveling with the khalasar, I can honestly say that I've never been more sore. My body has been slowly getting used to being on a horse so much, but it still hurts.

I walk over to Dany, who had also just dismounted. She looks up, and smiles at me.

"Guess what I found out." She says excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, when you told me to ask Drogo about his family to get to know him better, I did, and it turns out that he and Vijek are cousins. Their fathers were brothers." She answers.

"Really? Well now instead of just cousins, they are brothers by marriage." I say.

"Yes, Drogo says that they are very close, they grew up in the same khalasar, but it split when they were teenages, and Vijek went with one half, while Drogo stayed with the other." Dany explains.

"Have you and Drogo talked about children? Because a few nights ago, Vijek mentioned that he wanted children, and I don't know if I am ready to be a mother. I mean, I don't even know how they act, I never knew our mother." I say nervously.

"The topic has never come up between us, so I'm not sure. Why are you so worried? You would be a great mother." She reaches out to link our arms together.

"Uhm, well I was suposed to bleed a week and a half ago. I haven't ever been late. I think I might be pregnant, but I'm not sure, so I don't want to tell Vijek yet." I whisper nervously.

"If you are pregnant, I know you will be a great mother, so don't worry about it. And if you aren't, then you have nothing to worry about." She smiles.

"Thank you. Do you want to be a mother?" I ask.

"Yes, but not just yet. I think being a mother would take a lot of responsibility, but would be very rewarding." We stop walking as we reach my tent.

I hug her goodnight, then walk inside. Mojoanne is already preparing a bath for me, and I undress as I make my way over to the tub. I put a hand thoughtfully to my stomach and decide right then that I am ready to be a mother. I will love my baby no matter what.

Mojoanne notices my hand on my stomach, and reaches out to feel it as well.

_"When was the last time you bled?_" She asks.

_"I am a week and a half late. I think I might be pregnant._" I look down at my stomach, it doesn't look any different.

_"It is a gift from the Mother of the Mountains."_ Mojoanne grins at me.

_"So are you sure then?_" I step into the hot bath, and sit.

_"Not completely, but if you do not bleed by the next two weeks, then it will be for sure. But I think you most likely are_." She pours water over my head, washing my hair out.

I smile and place my hand back on my stomach. I'm ready for this, I think to myself.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, sorry I have taken so long to update! I have been crazy busy, rummage sale, band camp, first two weeks of school, marching band practice, and now into the third week of school. Someone asked how Rhaenyra looks, so here. She has the signature Targaryen white blond hair, and purple eyes. She is short, around 5'3" and skinny. And still only 14 years old. Also, I'm sorry for the time skipping in this, but I have it all planned out. And also, don't get mad at me for the events in this chapter. This is my fan fiction, so not everything that happened in the show or books is going to happen in this. So yeah, don't get mad at me because this isn't the same as the show or books. Again, all dialogue in italics is Dothraki. Mojoanne's name is pronounced (moe-jho-ahh-nee). Comments, questions, concerns, opinions, and helpful critique is always helpful, and I love them all! Hope you enjoy!

Rhaenyra's POV

Mojoanne had told me three weeks ago, that if I didn't bleed in two weeks, then I was pregnant. It has been three weeks since she said that, and I haven't bled. I am pregnant. I don't know how to tell Vijek. I know that he will be happy, but I just don't know if I should come right out and say it, or hint at it. Vijek is so good to me. Over the past five weeks that I have been with the khalasar, he has made me feel so treasured, and loved, that I don't know what I would do without him. Even though our marriage was arranged, I have fallen completely in love with him, and can't imagine myself being married to any other man. Of course, there is still the annoyance of Viserys's presence, but he doesn't talk much anymore. He is so miserable that he doesn't talk to Dany or I unless it is to insult us. And he really doesn't insult us that much. I think all his effort goes into trying not to look like he is completely uncomfortable. I just hope that he stays that way for a while. It has been peaceful without him trying to prove he is better than everyone else.

The khalasar has decided to stop traveling for three days, and it is the second day. We start off again tomorrow. It has been nice to be still for a while, not jolting around on my horse all the time. Mojoanne is my favorite handmaiden, and helps me learn more Dothraki and things about the culture. Dany has been extremely supportive about my pregnancy, and I hope that she will be pregnant soon too. We always used to say that we would have kids at the same time so that they could grow up to be best friends like we grew up.

Night was falling, and Vijek still hadn't come to our tent. I wasn't worried, he usually liked to stay out around the fire pit and drink with his friends. I sat on our bed of animal pelts, with my knees pulled up to my chest, and my arms wrapped around my legs. My chest of dragon eggs sat near the fire, and I had been staring at it for the past hour. I wondered if it was true that they were never going to hatch. When Dany and I were little, and Viserys was nice to us, he used to tell us stories about the great dragons. While the tales would give other children nightmares, they gave me dreams. I always dreamed that I would have my own dragon, and he would take me away from all the poverty and begging that was my childhood. But those were just dreams. My dragon eggs would never hatch. I sigh, and get up, walking over to the egg chest. Gently, I close the heavy wood top, and return to the bed, and lay down. My eyes drift shut in a matter of minutes.

When I open my eyes again, a few hours later, I shiver. Usually I wake up super warm, with Vijek holding me to his side, his head resting on top of mine. But his side of the bed is undisturbed and cold, as if he hadn't come to bed at all. I blink the sleep out of my eyes, and get up. As I exit our tent, I see no one around, and all the fires are out. No one is up, but where is Vijek? I shake my head, and start walking around camp, wondering where he could be. After walking around for a few minutes, I see a fire a little ways from camp. I squint my eyes trying to see who it is. I can make out three men standing by the fire, pointing their hands at each other and making angry gestures. It looks like Vijek, Drogo, and Ser Jorah. I wonder what they are fighting about. I walk to where my horse is tied up, and untie and saddle her. Mounting up, I ride over to where the men are, and stop a little ways away. I dismount and hold the reins, walking quietly over to where I can hear them.

" _I have suspected you were up to something for a few weeks, but this proves it! I should kill you! You pledged your loyalty to Rheanyra and Daenerys, and now we learn that you are spying on them for the king? You are a fucking dead man, Mormont. I'm going to kill you after you explain to me why the hell you agreed to do this." _Vijek snarled, shaking with rage.

"_I-I didn't want to, but they offered me a royal pardon. I could go home, they told me. I thought that I would tell them some information, a-and then go home before any real harm was done. But they want me to stay until they have- uh- properly taken care of the t-threat to the throne." _Jorah stammered.

"_What do you mean by properly taken care of?" _Drogo grunted_._

"_They mean to kill the Khaleesi's" _Jorah hung his head in shame.

"_Do you know if and when they are going to try and kill them?" _Vijek stalked menacingly towards Jorah, towering over him.

"_I would advise the Khaleesi's not to try any food in the market at Vaes Dothrak." _Jorah shrank back from Vijek.

"_Are you done with him?" _Drogo asked.

"_Yes, do you want to kill him, or shall I?" _Vijek turned to face Drogo.

"_I will take pleasure in disposing of this scum." _Drogo unsheathed his sword and walked towards Jorah, and pushed him onto his knees. "_You are lucky that I am giving you a merciful death. You should receive torture for your crimes, but we don't have enough time."_

I closed my eyes as I heard the swing of Drogo's sword, and the thump of Jorah's head hitting the ground. I clasped my hand over my mouth just in time to conceal my gasp of surprise. I shook my head and leaned against my horse. When I had gathered myself, I quickly mounted my horse and galloped back to the camp. After taking care of my horse, I snuck back into mine and Vijek's tent and layed down.

I heard Vijek as he walked into the tent. I could hear his rapid breathing and tell that he was upset. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times to make it look like I had just woken up.

"_Are you okay?" _I asked softly, getting up and walking over to him.

"_I am sorry that I woke you, I did not mean it." _He gently took my face in one of his hands, wrapping his other arm around my waist, giving my forehead kiss.

"_It is okay, I was not sleeping very well anyway. Why are you in so late?" _I ask, stepping up onto my tiptoes to press my lips to his.

"_I had some business to take care of. I did not mean to worry you_" I grab his hand and pull him to the bed.

"_What business?"_ I press, wanting to know if he will tell me. As we lay down, I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arm around him, as he gently rakes his finger through my long white hair.

"_It is a lot to take in. I will tell you tomorrow, is that okay?" _He murmurs, leaning his cheek on the top of my head.

"_Yes that is fine, but now we should get some rest because the khalasar is moving again tomorrow." _I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

Vijek must have thought I was asleep, because several minutes later, I hear him whispering to me.

"_I promised you that nothing would ever hurt you again the day I met you, and I intend to keep this promise. You are precious to me, and if I lose you, every man in the world shall feel my wrath. I love you, Rhaenyra Targaryen."_


End file.
